A gas bag is to be filled as quickly as possible with the gas generated by the gas generator. Under particular circumstances, however, it is desirable that the gas bag is not filled with the entire volume of gas which is made available. For such cases, outflow openings can be provided in the gas bag module. By freeing the outflow openings, the pressure in the gas bag can be limited. Such a gas bag module is known from published U.S. patent application US 2004/0051286 A1, for example.
In addition, it is known from published German patent application DE 198 06 773 A1 not to convey the gas volume provided by the gas generator directly into the gas bag, but rather firstly to an antechamber with a gas flow control means with which the intensity and/or the direction of the gas volume flow can be influenced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,007 shows a gas generator with a diffusor which has several outflow openings giving the emerging gas different flow directions in order to ensure a uniform filling of the gas bag.
It is an object of the invention to achieve an advantageous flow of the gas emerging-out from the gas generator.